


On a Journey

by Kalua



Series: YGO x Pokémon [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Most of the GX and part of the DM cast will get Cameos, Once I actually know what's gonna happen, Other tags to be added, Pokemon Journey, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Daichi Misawa is an aspiring Pokémon Trainer. At age 15, he and his first Pokémon leave their hometown to, one day, challenge the current champ.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa & His Pokémon
Series: YGO x Pokémon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621066
Kudos: 3





	On a Journey

Daichi turned around. Had there been a rustling in the bushes nearby? Or had that just been his imagination? Considering the amount of Pokémon living nearby, it was likely just one of those. Maybe a Pidgey or a Rattata; many of them had lived in and around cities long enough that humans didn’t scare them.

Still, Daichi was curious enough to investigate, carefully sneaking closer to the source of the noise. Now he also heard barking; no Pidgey, then. It sounded kind of like… A Houndour? Wild ones were rare in this area, and he hadn’t heard of even one straying inside the city. Most people walking their Pokémon stuck to the paths, though it was of course possible one had decided to stray from them and explore the park.

Daichi parted the branches of the bush, allowing him to see the scene playing out. The barking had indeed been a Houndour; just as Daichi looked, it did a small jump, landing with its chest close to the ground and its behind up in the air. Its tail was wagging so hard half of its body was swaying along with it.

The other Pokémon didn’t appear too thrilled about the idea of playing with it, though. A Pidove just ignored it, perching on the branches of a nearby tree, while a Glameow outright hissed at it; most other Pokémon turned their backs on it and got some distance between them.

Daichi didn’t even notice that he took another step towards the Pokémon when a twig broke under his foot. In an instant, all attention was on him. Most of the wild Pokémon quickly withdrew—Some disappeared in the bushes or their burrows, while others just took shelter on a tree or in a hole but kept watching. The Houndour, however, was far from intimidated. It tilted its head to the side, and with an excited bark, it leapt towards Daichi and did a play bow in front of him.

After a second of thinking, Daichi grabbed the nearest long twig. “You want to play?” A bark answered him, and Daichi threw the stick. The Houndour sprinted after it, though when it caught it, it bit down so hard the twig broke in two. Confused, the Houndour looked from one part to the other, before grabbing one of them and faithfully bringing it back to Daichi.

The stick—and its successors—got shortened a few more times before Daichi remembered he should head home at some point. He looked down on the Houndour. “Hm… What to do with you…”

The Houndour just looked up at him, tail wagging, as if it already trusted Daichi with every fiber of its being. Daichi knelt down to pet it; the fur around Houndour’s neck was a little flatter than the rest of its body, as if something had been pressing down on it until recently. A collar, maybe? “Are you lost?”

The Houndour just tilted its head to the side.

If it was lost, the right thing would be to find its owner. And if it wasn’t… Daichi had planned to start his trainer journey sometime soon anyway, and Houndour was a dual type, giving it an edge above the young trainers starting with monotypes. Houndour’s Dark type would help if he ran into any Ghost types at night, and the Fire type would do well in forests—not to mention simple tasks like lighting a campfire at night!

“For the time being, come on.” Daichi turned towards the park entrance and motioned for the Houndour to follow him. “If you have one, we’ll find your trainer. And if you don’t, well… Then you have one now.”

Houndour barked and happily trotted after Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll need to figure out some more stuff (Like... What region this is, for example lmao) before I can write the complete journey for the characters, but nothing's stopping me from writing the first Pokémon stuff already, soooo... :)


End file.
